


Battle Scars

by Ryenla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenla/pseuds/Ryenla
Summary: Do you know when they say that you'll could write a book of your life? Yeah, I hear that one a lot. The answer is always the same: Okay, I'll write a book when I have my happy ending.It's just that we never know when it's the end. Or our happy ending. And then, other people appear in our lives, who also need a happy ending.My case was more or less like this. All I wanted in life was a pack that I could call home. People who would be with me for whatever it came, when trouble came, and I knew they would.What I didn't expect was that my wish would come true, not like in a fairy tale, but like I was being hit by a truck, and I didn't even have time to write down the plate.Because, most of the time, things happen the way you need them, not how you want them to happen.





	1. Running

Cold. Worse than hunger. That agony, that pain in my body, for being running longer than it should be possible. Cold was something that could make me hallucinate like I was in a desert. However, I couldn't transform myself, not here, in a forest, where everything I see is green and brown. My white wolf would be far more visible than my discreet clothes, and worse, I couldn't stay on top of the trees.

  
So, what choice did I have? Besides standing still, hoping not to be seen, then they would walk away, losing my trail. Except that I knew it wouldn't be so easy, it was still too soon for nightfall, when it would be easier to escape. And I was too tired to stay here much longer.

  
When was my last meal? I'm sure it was a rabbit, it's been a long time since I felt the taste of human food. Forced to run away and hide for days, depending on my wolf to hunt, something I couldn't even do now.

  
I could hear them right under the branch I was standing, about five meters away. I barely remember how I managed to get here, adrenalin thing, probably. Being persecuted by shots does these things with you. There were three of them that I could see, but I knew there was more, there was an SUV around there with a dozen of them. They haunted me for miles here.

  
My crime? I don't think they like furry people much, or the ones that can become furry creatures... Great, now I digress, and soon I’ll faint and everything will have been in vain. I breathe in, slowly, to clear my head and pay more attention to my pursuers.

  
Now they are a few meters ahead, and I can straighten myself out and evaluate the damage. My shoes were gone, but okay, I can live without them. There is a huge cut on the side of my pants, probably from the climb up here, but from the dried blood, I can see that I've cured almost everything. Which brings me to the worst part: The ugly, brown and red stain of mud and blood on my shirt. I breathe deeply and... Yes, broken ribs, certainly, ouch.

  
Running is out of the question, I need to change to heal, and be in the ground to change. That is it, I'm literally screwed. Gradually, the pain, the tiredness and the cold, especially the cold, leaves me blind to the world, and I fall asleep.

  
Advice: Never sleep in the cold, never. Even if the sensation of cold decreases considerably, the chance of not waking up is big. I realize my mistake when I feel all the pain come back at once, and, with a groan of pain and panic, I begin to fall.

  
I use my hands to support myself on a lower branch, and very slowly I release the weight of this punching bag that I call body to another branch, and from there, to the ground.

  
I figure it's already night for a while now, and no sign of the people who were looking for me. After a failed attempt, I realize that I can't get out of my T-shirt without fainting in pain, so I take off my pants and transform.

  
Before I even touch my paws on the ground, I smell them. Too far for my human form to realize. Shit! My white fur is visible even in this pitch dark, and with a quick glance around me I notice: I am surrounded.

  
It looks like the SUV people decided to go for a night stroll, 'cause there are so many fucking people here, and they're armed. Quickly, I evaluate my options, which are not many... Fight and die? Run away and die? Stay still and win a candy for being a good girl? What, can’t I dream?

  
Okay, forget the candy thing, this wolf here has spent her life in the woods and will die free, even if it hurts a lot. My new friends are slowly approaching, and a shot passes scraping through my ear. Too late, I realize it's not a gun. Damn it! Sedatives? The ''die'' option seems far more tempting now.

  
Too fast for them to see, I move forward, doing a pretty great damage to the first guy I can reach, but I'm too slow, and they're too many, and before I know it, I'm fainting again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't feel cold. It's my first thought. The second is that I'm naked, which doesn't make much sense. I try to open my eyes, but the clarity is too much for my hypersensitive eyes.

I rest my hands on a barren floor, and feel like I'm in a kind of a prision cell. Little by little my vision improves and I can confirm my theory. Yep, hello, cell. Completely empty, with the exception of a small opening, through which an artificial light passes, right where I was, when I woke up.

  
I also notice some circular holes in the walls, very small, probably for the air circulation. On the left side, where I am, I can smell at least three people, humans, who touched me, because I also smell them on my skin. Ew. I go through the cell, which should be only about five meters long, and I'm not even halfway when I can feel the smell coming from the holes on the other side.

  
Wolf! No, more than that. Alpha. For a moment I stand in the cell without being sure what to do, I've never met an Alpha and yet, I swear by my life that there's one in the cell next door.

  
Slowly, I approach, calculating in my mind what the procedure should be. Should I say hello? Submit myself even though he can’t see? Also, what is the need? He's as fucked up as me, no reason for formalities.

  
I lean against the wall and clear my throat. Ouch! It's been a while since I've used my voice. Anyway, no response from the other side. I take courage, lean my nose into the holes and take a deep breath.

  
Yep! Alpha, that's for sure. And what a good smell... It's as if, despite of all the shit I went through, I was close to home. For a few seconds I stand there, just sniffing and calming myself, feeling the smell of freshly cut grass, smell of home, it's wonderful, and addictive.

  
Without realizing it, I must have made some sound, 'cause I hear a groan in response, and a sound of _thumpf!_ That looks a lot like a head hitting the wall.

  
"Hi friend. Everything’s alright there?” I say softly.

  
Another moan. Great, my fellow prisoner is worse than me.

  
"Hun... Is anyone there?" The undead in question, asks.

  
I almost can’t respond by the surprise when I hear his voice, wow, how good it is to hear someone!

"Hello, I'm, I guess, in the same situation as you... your... I mean... Alpha?"

  
"Alpha?"I hear a growl. Oh oh, I think I did something wrong.

  
He must have felt my fear, because the growling stop, and when he speaks again, I feel that he is wide awake.

  
"Omega?"


	2. Talk

"Actually, the name is Emily, but Omega is good too, whatever you want," I say rather quietly. If there's one thing I know about Alphas, it's that they get angry really fast.

"Are you an Omega? But how? Wow, your smell... Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Hey, friend. I'm in the same situation as you, it's not my fault if bathing isn't included in this SPA." Don’t piss off the Alpha my ass! "And I'm not stinking!"

"No, you're not. I'm sorry, I haven't felt the scent of an Omega for a long time, and I did not expect to find one here. My name is Maverick Carter, and I've been here for some time now." His voice is hoarse, but he seems pretty civil.

"Do you have any idea how much time you have been here? Or any idea what this place is?" The feeling of being stuck here was driving me crazy, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to stay here much longer.

"More than a few weeks, but I don’t think it's been a year, it's hard to count the days with artificial light, and I can barely feel the moon. As for this place... I was able to count about thirty different people who passed through here, but there must be a lot more. They come, they leave food through the opening, and once or twice a day the door in the back of our cell opens to another empty room where a sprinkler on the ceiling gives you the SPA bath." Despite the joke, there is no humor in his voice, and that discourages me a bit more.

I sigh and lean back against our partition wall, which seems to be made of some kind of metal. I slide to the floor and hug my knees, and start thinking about my situation. I'm surprised to hear he sitting next to me, just the wall separating us. The feeling comforts me a bit, and I decide to start another conversation.

"Do you know anything else about this place? Do you know more people here like us? "

He seems to think of an answer, maybe he's suspicious of me? His silence troubles me and I resolve to try again. "Look, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, I just... I've been running away for so long, and yet I ended up here, knowing that no one out there is looking for me, I'm kind of desperate..." Jeez, now I look pitiful. And all about making a good impression...

He sighs, and finally responds. "You're the first one to appear, and if that comforts you, there's no one waiting for me out there either."

"It does not comfort, it's quite the opposite." I say annoyed at his moodiness, but he doesn't seem to care, and even if he were to respond, our conversation is interrupted by the noise of the front opening of the cell, where I can see an arm throw a tray with something with a very suspicious smell.

My first thought was of trying to tear apart the one who dared to stick his arm there, but I was too far away, and when I reached the wall, the door was already closed.

I hear footsteps moving away from the cell, more than one person passing by, which means that Maverick was also fed, when I'm sure they moved away, I lean back against the metal wall.

"Hey! Do they do this to you too? Stick the arm through the door? If I knew it at first, someone would be one-armed by now! "

"What? No! They push with a shovel through my cell, I already tried to pull, but they close the door with the shovel here inside, and put sedative in the food. When I wake up, the cell is cleaned again. Why didn't you try to bite or anything? You could have run away, I'm too big to go through that hole, but I bet you can. "

Ha, so they're not very smart.

"I told you, I didn't know they would do this, and hey! Who told you I'm so small? Just because I'm Omega? I cannot be tall?" Not that I was really tall, but since I had never met another Omega, it was more out of curiosity.

"It was a guess. And apparently, accurate. I only knew one another Omega in my life, in my birth pack, and he was not very tall either." I can hear a hurt in his voice, and I decide to try my luck by asking a little more.

"How was it? I mean, the Omega, and your pack?"

He mutters to himself and it takes so long without answering that I'm almost giving up, when I hear some metal noises and I conclude that he went to eat, I decide to follow the example and approach the tray.

The contents there look like a butter, with a strong smell of medicine. My stomach complains, and I can’t tell if it's of hunger or revulsion to try to eat it. I think he heard me, because before putting a spoon in my mouth I hear him speak.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to eat everything at once, takes time to get used to this thing."

Not having much choice, I eat a little anyway. The taste is horrible, like eating pure fat, and I give up on the fifth spoon. Between attempts to keep that monstrosity inside me, I lean back against our partition wall.

"Your scent resembles his, in a way. No. It's quite different, it's just the sense of calm that is the same, I think all the Omegas can do that. I remember he could calm the whole pack just by being there."

I don’t have the strength to respond yet, without putting the guts out, so I take advantage of the fact that he is speaking, and I reserve myself the right to remain silent.

"It was a long time ago. He was the first one who disappeared or fled, we never knew for sure, but gradually we realized that we were being hunted. My father, and also my Alpha, did everything to protect us, but we didn’t have much choice but to hide among humans, trying to suppress our wolf instincts. Still, it was no use. "

This time curiosity wins me. "What happened to them?"

"Dead." Wow, the subtlety in person. This puts a great end to our conversation.

Silence dominates our cells again, but I can’t blame him. Who knows how long that guy is here, maybe I'd rather just be quiet too. Before boredom could carry my sanity and I started to scratch the walls of the cell, the back door opens, as Maverick had said.

I walk slowly around the room, who was about the same size as the other, but more illuminated. I realize that this is a little clearer, with its own light, and that besides the sprinkler, there is also a toilet. Hm, convenient. This spares me the strange conversation I would have with Maverick about the nature’s call.

The detail is that nothing would have prepared me for the sprinkler's icy water jet, and even then, I wish I had a warning, an alarm, anything. I screamed at the water so cold it felt like it was burning me, and it didn't take me three seconds to realize it was not just water there.

"What? Do you need to wash me with chlorine? I don't have scabies!" I shouted indignantly at no one in particular. In fact, I was feeling very frustrated and angry at anyone at the moment. Who calms an Omega when he is like this? Or does it cause a civil war in the pack, with this thing of influencing emotions?

Suddenly I remember of something that made me colder than the water. No! I have to be wrong! It's been three months? I mentally refilled the accounts and barely realized that the water had stopped, when I resolved to settle for my future problem: I was going to have to go through my heat there. In that cell, next to an Alpha. And even if I'm not the brightest in math, I knew, it would be in a very near future.

I walked back to my cell, lost in thoughts, I fell back against some corner. Not that I had a problem with the 'Alpha' part of the issue, if we were in the same cell, I swear, I would not give a damn about this ‘first time’ and ‘romance’ thing, or true love. When you lead a life like mine, you just are grateful for having someone like you around, someone who will not try to stab you in the middle of the night. Or send you to some government organization. Bad story, tragic ending. Welcome to my life.

The problem is that the heat, those three unfortunate days where I would be lost in a sexual frenzy, was already quite embarrassing to spend on my own. And it probably wouldn't be nice to be with someone beside me, someone who couldn’t touch me, and who would be affected by it almost as badly as I.

"You're very quiet. Have you accepted your fate?" I can't believe taking a shower of chlorine and cold water left him in a good mood. This guy needs a psychiatrist!

"Never! And I'm going to stay very close to that door, the next inocent who stuck his hand in there, will be screwed. "

I hear him laughing for the first time, it's a low, beautiful sound, and it's gone too fast for my taste.

"And then what? Are you going to kill everyone? ‘Cause, really, there’s no one armed watching out there, silver bullets and stuff like that." Ah, sarcasm, then? Okay.

"Who knows? If I get the chance, I can do a good damage, maybe I'll even set you free." I decide to get into the joke.

"You think big. I like it. Unlikely, but refreshing. "

I don't know if it is by human or animal instinct, but we end up getting close to the holes in the wall, and I think I can almost feel his breath there.

"Wow. A compliment, or almost. A little more and you start calling me by name." Okay, this time, I teased.

His only response is another low laugh, which ends up making me laugh too. It was strange, it had been a long time since I had laughed, and it didn't seem right to feel okay here in this hell.

We remain silent for a while, and I decide it's time to drop the bomb.

"Look, not that this has much to do with you, and it actually has... I mean... In a few days I..." Damn! My voice decides to disappear right now. Where was all the bravado that could tease an Alpha?

"Is it your heat? I already know. I've known it since you got here." And there goes the good mood...

"But how? I just remembered it now!" Now I'm really ashamed.

"I told you, it's your scent, it's getting stronger. I lived with an Omega, remember?"

The only thing I can smell right now is chlorine, and I have a good nose. But I'm glad he's still talking, ‘cause I can ask him. "And how it is? When you have a pack?"

"If you've never been in one, how do you know about our type?" He replies irritably.

"I was raised by someone who explained some things to me, but not everything. And although I have already found others like us out there, they were all hiding, you're the first one I talk to." I decide to be honest, but I don’t give too many details.

"And who raised you?" Ha, now you want to know about me?

"It's not here anymore." I say this as to put an end to the conversation, now he touched my weak spot.

I stay in silent and I can feel him becoming more irritated. I could help, but I really don’t feel like it. In the end he gives up, clears his throat, and starts talking.

"When you have a pack, your heats get more frequent, but not so extreme, perhaps because there are more wolves around. I don’t know how much you know about it, and since you don’t look too keen to share, I'll tell you what I know. The omega in my pack was not exactly with anyone in particular, and at the same time was with all who needed, for whatever they needed. It was the balance point of the pack, and when he spoke, even my father listened."

"Sounds perfect," I sigh.

"And it was, for a while." With that, our conversation ends nicer, and I begin to feel my eyes closing. I can almost swear that I feel the wall that I'm leaned, warmer. And the heat makes me fall into a dreamless, deep sleep, the first in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to let me know if you are liking the story, thank you <3


	3. Heat

I wake up to the sound of the door opening. I didn't even have time to cheer myself up before realizing that, no, they're not dumb enough to put their arm there again, what a pity. Maybe it wasn't the same person. I have to triple the normal attempt to get up, and, by the shivers I feel, I could see that my heat was beginning. Maverick's scent was so strong, so good, I could almost think he was here with me.

"And then? Did you run away and freed us all?" Speaking of the devil.

"Good morning to you too. And no, they were smarter this time. But I will not give up, it's a chance." I answer sitting with the tray in my lap, push in as much of that butter as I can, and drink the small amount of water almost in a single swallow, I know that, in the next days, eating isn't going to be a priority.

"Heh. Good Morning. Are you okay? "He really looked worried.

"For now, yes, but I don't think it will be long until things get weird..." In fact, now that he spoke, I notice my body getting even heavier and hotter.

"It doesn't have to be weird. I'll control my scent as much as possible, maybe even turn, if it's better. It's just a few days." He talking like that, it really does seem easy. The fact is that I was already affected by his scent, much more than usual.

"Are you controlling your scent now, Maverick?"

"A little, I'm leaning against the other side of my cell, you want me to transform? I'm not sure if that helps." I did not know either, but it doesn't cost anything to try, it seemed that every second I felt the cell getting smaller and warmer, I was getting nervous.

"Okay, let's try." A few seconds later I hear the sound of claws scraping against the smooth floor. I take a deep breath, I can still smell Maverick: something wild and yet familiar. But now it was a more animal than human sensation. My will is to transform myself as well and show my belly to him. Huh. It also lessens my claustrophobia, and I breathe more quietly.

"It's better, thank you very much." I say, but I don't hear any sound in response.

I soon realize that Maverick in his wolf-shape means we can't talk, and I feel lonely. It's a strange feeling, after all I've been alone for a few years now. I clung too quickly, and that worries me. I try to convince myself that it is because he is an Alpha, that it makes him irresistible to me, and that probably has to much to do with my heat. I'm starting to get sleepy, and since we can not talk, I'll take a nap.

______________________________________

Worse. Idea. Ever. I wake up with my body burning, panting, all sweaty, not even the metal wall eases the situation. I try to sit down, with some difficulty, since my body looks like it weighs a ton. Even being naked, I feel like scratching my skin raw, so hot I am. Even my hair stuck to my neck bothers me and I regret not cutting it shorter when I had the opportunity.

I feel the place where I'm leaning to get wet with sweat. Ew. I growled and moved again, and suddenly I heard a growl in response. The moment I remember Maverick's existence, I feel an absurd desire that he would be here. Now.

I consider the possibility of throwing myself against the wall until I make a hole. Or maybe, stick my claws into the holes until rip that crap? Okay. I think now the heat is really affecting me.

"Maverick?" My voice echoes through the empty cell.

The growling grows, and I really feel like kneeling and submitting. I sit hugging my knees, and it ends up worsening the heat. It's when I realize that my private parts are wet, I put my head between my knees and released a moan in shame.

"Maverick!" I try again, feeling desperate.

I hear a thump in response, then the scent becoming ten times better. He turned back to human form and all I can think of is: Alpha. Here. Now. Need!

"Emily. Stop it." His voice is cold and he speaks slowly. Somehow it clears my thoughts.

Got it! He's using the Alpha command voice with me.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying!" Although I have managed to form a phrase, my voice still seems utterly desperate.

At that moment the door to the shower opens and the idea of taking a cold bath seems to me like paradise, even if it has some chemical substance together.

I drag myself into the bathroom and wait for the sprinkler to turn on. In the next room I can hear Maverick punching his fists on the walls. He seems very stressed, but I really don't know what to do. Being with an Alpha so close and so inaccessible made it so much worse, three days like this and I'm going to go crazy!

The sprinkler turns on, and even with the terrible smell, I feel my skin cool gradually. I stretch my arm and, I can swear, I see the water evaporating from my skin.

That's when I realize that the Alpha command voice shouldn't work with me, unless we were in the same pack. This means that somehow, in the short time we have been around, we form a bond. And even though it was not marked, my wolf already recognizes he as our Alpha.

Despite all the trouble this might mean, and even though I'm not sure he knows of that bond, I can't feel mad, angry, or anything like that. In fact, all I feel is an even greater desire to get out of this place, along with something that I did not let myself feel for some time: hope.

The water turns off and I go back to the cell walking, feeling better. I can hear Maverick walking back and forth.

"Maverick? It's all right?"

"No. Don't know. How are you holding on? I need... Damn! It's good that we're in separate cells, I'm not sure I could control myself. It's always like that? Even when you're with someone?"

"I never..." What now? How do I explain? "But, yes, this is the worst heat I've ever had, and it's barely started."

Instead of answering, he simply began to punch the wall and growl. All the calm that I felt with the bath is gone. It was not fair to me or to him what was happening, and I began to think about what to do to help.

I approached the leaked part of our partition wall. I couldn't see anything there, but I started to breathe slowly to see, if it calmed me down, I could calm he down too. I had no idea if it was the way how my Omega gifts worked, I almost knew nothing about it, other than the fact that these gifts were developed according to the harmony of the pack.

Maverick also approached me, and I could see his silhouette, just a shadow, which might not even be visible to human eyes. Somehow, it made everything much more real, he was there, he really existed. I could feel his breath, his scent, close to me. I closed my eyes and tried to feel our bond intentionally for the first time. It was as if years of loneliness and fear escaped from me, I was no longer alone. I had an Alpha, whether he knew it or not.

"If you were here with me, you wouldn't have to control yourself." I decided to be honest with what I felt.

"You have no idea what you're saying." I felt his breath with every word, and my heat again tormented my body. Still, I could feel that Maverick was calmer, more controlled.

"No, I have. I never had a pack." It was not a request, but it must have sounded like one, because he growled again, a low sound that vibrated all over my body and made me tremble, and I'm sure it was not out of fear.

"Are you asking what I think you are? We're not in a very convenient situation." He spoke in a manner as if considering the possibility.

"Perhaps. I don't know, I don't understand how it works." I began to feel dizzy and my legs trembled, I decided to sit down before I fell.

"Are you alright? You can sleep if you want. I feel better now, I think I can go back to the wolf form."

"No!" I practically screamed, I didn't want to feel alone again. I wanted to keep talking, but my body wasn't cooperating. "I mean, you don't have to. I'm fine, it's just too hot and I need to sit down. "

"We're going to have this conversation again some other time, when we're both not being controlled by hormones. Try to rest now." He asked me with a calm that I definitely didn't feel.

"I can't rest, I'm too hot." I gasped and started to run my hands through my arms. I heard him grumble something I couldn't understand.

"I can not help you, but you need to relieve yourself, you will not be able to get through the heat if you hold on like this."

Just thinking about the idea of having to touch myself with him there, hearing everything, makes my entire face tingle. "I can't do it, I can hardly do it when I'm alone!"

"I can touch myself too, if it helps you to be inspired. I have no problem with that, especially with your scent here." Damn! Was he teasing me?

I didn't know what to answer, I could feel the humor in his voice and knew he was joking, but I did not feel bad either. Suddenly a shiver went through my body and I moaned softly.

"Are you really touching yourself?" He said, surprised.

"Not! I'm not." But I wanted to. I could feel the heat spreading down my lower belly.

"I think you are, I can smell you." He took a deep breath and snarled low again.

All the small control I had went out the window at that moment. I needed him here! Now! I opened my legs and ran my hand through my pussy, I was very wet, this time I moaned without holding myself.

"I know you are. You smell amazing, you know that? I've never felt anything like this, I can't believe I'm the first Alpha to find you, and you've never been with anyone. "

Listening to his voice was all I needed, running my hands down my breasts and tightening my hardened nipples as I moaned softly. I was too embarrassed to do this with him there listening to me, but from the noises I was hearing, and from his gasping voice, I knew he was in a similar situation.

I bent down on my belly and leaned on my knees, the sensation of my breasts touching the cold floor almost made me cry.

"Maverick! I need..."

He moans and seems frustrated. I can hear the wet noises he made while touching himself, and I tried to get into his rhythm. Leaning on my shoulders and knees I use one hand to press my breasts, massaging while I use my other hand to rub my clit and get some kind of friction. By now I no longer care about the sounds I'm making and they fill the room.

"Emily, I'm close ..."

There's a fog in my head that keeps me from concentrating on anything but the smell of his arousal. I scream.

"Alpha!"

Listening to me, he goes crazy and practically howls, the sound makes my whole body shiver and it ends up taking me along with him.

I come moaning his name, and it's the best orgasm I've ever felt in my life. All I can think of is that wonderful smell of forest, and home. I close my eyes tightly and see bright spots in front of me. My knees can't stand my weight and I just lie face down on the floor.

For a long time, I can hear his heart pounding, as fast as mine, until we slowly calm down and the silence comes back to dominate. I still feel my body too hot to be comfortable, but I end up sleeping anyway.


	4. Maverick

_Who knows how long I've been awake now?_

_The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

_They keep calling me, Beckoning…_

_Who knows what’s right? The lines keep getting thinner_

  
_**Nothing Left To Say** Imagine Dragons_

**MAVERICK**

I knew I was dreaming before I even understood what the dream was. I was in a park, sitting on a swing. The day was cloudy, but still, the light was incredible compared to the darkness of my cell.

That's when I realized exactly where I was, and when I was. It was more a memory than a dream, which made a little sense, since I hadn't dreamed for a long time.

I remembered quite well of that day, many years ago, and tried to prepare myself for what I was going to have to revive.

"Maverick!" Listening to that voice made my chest ache, and although I wanted to run away, fight, do anything, I had no control over my body, and could only watch the scene again.

"Luke! I searched for you all day, my father told me that you were not feeling well, I was worried!" My voice sounded strange to me, because at the time I must have been about fifteen.

"I'm sorry, Rick. Me and your father had a long talk. I needed some time to think, and I forgot about our lunch. "

"Don't call me like that! That's weird. And it was your lost, I had lunch some time ago." I really hated that nickname, but I was more upset that he had forgotten about me.

And yet all he did was giggle, a musical sound that made that ugly autumn day become a summer day, blue as his eyes. Of course I wouldn't say something like this to him. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life, and everyone liked him. Now, reviewing, I realize my mistake, and I want to tell him everything I didn't say.

"One day you'll become an Alpha as incredible as your father, maybe even better than him, but don't tell him I told you that!" He winked at me and I ended up laughing, he looked so happy that it was contagious.

"I know. My wolf is already almost bigger than his, and I hunted a deer alone at the weekend." I smiled at him proudly, and he ran his hand over my head, ruffling my hair.

"And you're going to have a pack all yours, aren't you?"

"Yes! With an female Alpha, pretty as my mother, and a Beta much stronger than the stupid Dave." I grimaced at him, who looked at me reprovingly.

"Stupid Dave!? How mean, Rick. Dave likes you so much, he does everything you ask."

"That's why. He doesn't even fight me seriously, he's such a goofball. He thinks he can hurt me. "

Luke just shakes his head and sits next to me. "You're hopeless, aren't you? What about an Omega? Aren't you going to have an Omega in your pack? "

I stop to think for a moment, before answering. "You, of course. You will be my Omega. "

This time he doesn't control himself and he really laughs. "Rick... I'm like, twenty years too old to be your Omega, besides, I already have the people around here, they need me."

I sigh, and get up. "So, maybe, I don't want an Omega anyway, after all, you even hunt for them and they never show up to eat."

He gets up too, and holds me. It could be only in the dream now, but I can swear that his embrace was tighter and longer than usual, that the smell of sadness I felt was not my imagination, and so many other little details that I've been scanning for years, over and over again.

After a while he let me go. "We'll have lunch together another day, may we?" He smiles at me, the way I know it's impossible for me to say no.

"Right." At that moment, I hear my mother calling me. "I have to go, Luke."

I'm already running when I turn around to wave at him. The scene is fading and I feel myself waking up slowly. I look at his face, and try to keep all the details in my mind, his smile, his scent, but it's all gone. I don't want to go, I know this is going to be the last time I'll see him, and there's so much I want to tell him, to ask him. But I know it's too late, and even there, between sleep and awakening, I know I can't change the past.

___________________________________

I wake up with a smell that soon became very familiar to me. A wonderful sweet smell of strawberries, and I have to clench my teeth to hold the urge I have to throw myself against the wall of the cell. I have to remind myself that it is impossible, that the walls are made of steel or something, that I have tried everything. And that even on the full moon, when my wolf gets much stronger, the most I could do was make a few scratches.

From the cell next door, I can hear a few gasps, a low sound. I approach the leaked part of the wall and listen carefully. She is definitely sleeping, and apparently she is very deep in heat, 'cause she won't stop moving. The wolf in me is desperate to do something, he already sees her as ours, and it is revolted of not being able to do anything. And me? I'd rather not think too much about how quickly she became so important in my life, it could be dangerous.

Nothing guarantees that we are going to leave here alive and well, and there is so much that I haven't yet told her. I know that probably have a lot more time that I am here than I think. I can feel that, when I sleep, there are some leaps in time, the moons passes, and sometimes the cycle doesn't make sense, which means that they probably doped me quite frequently.

Little by little the fog of sleep goes by, like the details of my dream. And the memories of what happened earlier are coming back to me. I can still smell sex in the air, and I take the opportunity that she is sleeping to get as close as possible and breathe deeply. Omega. Mine. My wolf howls inside of me and all I want is to accompany it, to mark her as our own, to get out of this hell with her.

Unable to control me any longer, I growl low and realize that she's waking up.

"Maverick?" Oh, no. Her voice doesn't hide that the heat is still strong. I finally understood why there was such an uproar in the pack when Luke was like this. I myself was about to pull my hair off.

That's when I heard the door to the food in my cell open. I was halfway there when I heard the noise of the next room.

A shrill scream resounds from the outside and I can hear claws scraping across the floor.

"Emily?"


	5. Dr. Kayla

Slowly I felt myself returning to consciousness, still with heat chills, when my prison mate decided to manifest. The response of my body comes before I can reason. At the same time he growls, the lethargy in me simply evaporates, and I leap to my feet, as in a rush of adrenaline.

"Maverick?" My voice sounds a little hoarse, and when I remember the reason, I feel my face warm.

He doesn't answer me, and I'm beginning to worry that things are strange between us. As I think of something to say, I hear footsteps approaching, and they go straight to the next cell. I feel a bit like cattle, waiting for food, and the thought fills me with rage.

The door of my cell opens and several things happen at the same time. I can see an arm coming through the door and pushing the tray, and I don't stop to think. I take advantage of the adrenaline rush, and motivated by anger, I try to transform myself. And before I even turn a wolf, I've got my teeth sinked into that unlucky man's hand.

I squeeze my teeth mercilessly, and by reflex I think, the man tries to pull his arm out, screaming so loud it hurts my sensitive ears. This move takes half of my head out of the cell, through the door, and I'm pretty sure that I tore the hand of that bastard.

For a second of panic, I'm sure I'm going to get stuck there. I open my mouth and the person falls back, still screaming and holding the injuried hand. So I use my paws to push me the rest of the way out of the cell. And, incredibly, I make it.

My despair is so much that I run away without even seeing where. I can hear sirens, people screaming, and Maverick's voice calling my name. When I hear him I almost stop, I can feel my body wanting to go back to him, but the clarity out here was blinding me, and in the attempt to escape, I end up in another corridor.

The distance between me and the chaos I caused increased somewhat, and I feel the low of adrenaline making my legs tremble. As I come to my senses, I realized how stupid I am. I should have waited longer, the heat will not let me keep going for much more. I drag myself through the corridors, trying to keep as many paths as possible in my mind, searching for a way out, anything.

My mouth is still full of human blood, and no matter how disgusting it may seem, I feel a voracious hunger. The thought terrifies me, what have they done to me?

Then I realize that I'm not the only one in this hallway. I feel a different aura, that bizarre sensation of when we are not alone. After dragging me a bit, I find the source. Right in front of me there is a transparent glass, and now that I have become accustomed to the light, I can see the person on the other side very well.

The first thing I notice is that he's a wolf, like me. The second is that he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. He is also very huge. I know I'm small, but this guy must be over two meters tall. He is naked and chained to the wall, arms outstretched, and his eyes are closed.

I'm frozen in place, and even if I can't smell him, I can tell that this guy is not an Alpha, it's a different aura from Maverick's, and somehow more dangerous. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's an Alpha. I'm still paralyzed when he moves. Just a small movement on his shoulders, and then he opens his eyes.

Cobalt blue, a color so strange, not natural, and I feel he can read my soul with those eyes. Although he isn't gagged, he makes no sound, just staring at me, until I start to feel uncomfortable.

I change back to the human form on impulse, perhaps from the heat, perhaps from tiredness. Probably tiredness, I'm exhausted and I know I will not be able to escape from this maze. I lift my face and see him still watching me, he is frowning and I notice that the chains are stretched to the maximum, yet there are about two meters between us.

I hear footsteps approaching and the hypnosis I am in ends up breaking. I turn to my captors and get ready to fight. Trouble is, they're cowards. Deep down I knew it wouldn't be fair, but it still hurt in my pride when they threw several darts at me and I couldn't do anything. I pass out right there, with strange blue eyes still glowing in my mind.

_______________________________________________

"Is the sedative still working?" I hear a female voice ask.

"It was off half an hour ago, so she'll wake up soon." a male voice responds.

I can't move. I don't smell Maverick anywhere near here, and panic begins to take care of me.

"Look, Doctor, she's waking up." I hear a third voice, and when I take a deep breath, I can smell five different people wherever I am.

"Great, I'll start the research, Maxwell, turn on the recorder, and Dr. Robert, please check the brain levels and pulses, we'll see how far the resemblance goes."

I open my eyes gradually to get accustomed to the light and begin to study my surroundings. My suspicions confirm when I look at the room I'm in, it's like a hospital or something. My wrists and ankles are tied to some sort of stretcher, and I'm still naked. What is the problem of these people with clothes?

The only woman in the room is approaching me. She has her hair covered by a hospital cap and her mouth and nose by a mask, only her eyes are visible, which are a light brown, cold and emotionless. I hardly pay any attention to the other people in the room and in the devices, because soon the woman speaks again.

"Individual XX801, woman, caucasian, 20 apparent years. It has the licantropic anomaly. The initial tests showed a high sensitivity, and we are now going to test the healing in superhuman speed." I watched her wander around the room until she stopped at a table next to me and grabbed something that produces a metallic glow.

"Maxwell, when I start, mark on the timer." She spoke again, and before I could get ready she made a small cut on my right thigh.

"Ouch!" I shout more out of shock than pain, and I can see the surprise on their faces. Well, what did they expect? That they were going to cut me and I would stay there quietly?

"It responds well to external stimuli. How long?" The doctor went on.

"Twenty seconds, Dr. Kayla."

She nodded and approached me again.

This time I tried to struggle, without success, but I kept myself silent as I watched her make another cut on me, deeper and wider, just below the first, which had already healed. I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth as I felt my skin sticking back to the place and the blood stop flowing.

When that madwoman approached me for the third time, I finally lost my temper and screamed. "What's this for? Are you going to nudge dead dogs? Just shoot me with silver and end this!"

The Doctor stopped with her hand in the air and called one of the guys near the door as she looked into my eyes for the first time, as if only now realizing that I was, in fact, alive and conscious.

"You know, that was not such a bad idea. It could be a good record." She said it with naturality.

Congratulations, Emily! It's not enough to be tied, is it? You have to give ideas to the torturer! What's next on the list of stupidities? Bite your tongue and choke on your own blood?

While I gave myself a lecture, I ended up losing the conversation between Dr. and the bouncer, and when I notice, he was already very close to me, and worse, with a gun pointed in my direction.

"Hey, buddy, I was joking! You don't have to do this, can we talk?" He didn't move a millimeter, and then I noticed his face. It was filled with horrible deep scars, pink and raw. It seemed that the guy had fought with an electric saw and lost badly.

The doctor was talking to Maxwell, while the crumpled paper face stared at me with hatred. That's when I realized. Oh, shit, it was me that make that damage there, in the forest! Man, how this guy didn't die?

"Shoot, but not so close, I don't want the bullet to cross." The woman said, out of nowhere.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but the guy had already stepped back and shot me. This time I screamed without holding myself, it was a silver bullet, so I couldn't heal while it was in me. I felt my skin burning and the more I writhed, the more it hurt.

"Brain levels are increasing, heart rate at 200 p.m., and increasing." I heard as they spoke, but I could hardly understand amidst my red mist of pain.

"Alright, she doesn't heal, just like the others. I'm going to take it now." She started poking the hole in my leg and fuck! It hurted even more.

She pulled the bullet out with tweezers and I stopped screaming. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and my throat aching.

"Okay, she's like the other three in terms of healing and brain response, let's see what news she has for me." Then Dr. Crazy turned in my direction and held my face.

"801, what kind of a monster are you?"

"I'm not a monster." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Other individuals don't react very well to verbal stimuli, it's good that you respond, maybe you can fix some doubts." Okay, if you'd at least pay attention to my answers, maybe we'd get somewhere. Well, actually I didn't say anything. It seemed like it wasn't worth it.

"Your blood samples are different from anything that has already come here, and yet you're weaker, what's your secret?" This time I just spit on her. This bitch was pissing me off. Weak? Who does she think she is?

She removed the dirty mask, wiped herself and put another, as if it happened all the time. Then she came back to my side.

"I also realized that, even though it seems that you are in a fertile period, you do not have ovule. It is completely sterile, but you still have a considerable rate of hormones. Since you're the only female specimen around here, I need to ask, are they all like this? How does your type reproduce?"

I didn't know how to respond, and I didn't want to, what I knew was that she was teasing me, trying to get something out of me. But I didn't know how many of us were there, and I couldn't trust her.

I had come to the conclusion that my forest friend had healed much faster than it should have been possible for a human being. They must have been developing something with our blood, and the thought turned my stomach.

"Well, since we're no longer cooperating, I think I'll have to take drastic measures, Maxwell-"

"Dr. Kayla!" A man ran in the room.

"Calm down, soldier. You're interrupting." The doctor replied.

"It's XY427! He's scratching the walls! "

She frowned. "It's six inches of steel. What is the problem?"

"He's getting it cut, Dr. Kayla. We need permission to sedate him."

"Interesting. When did it start?"

"He was agitated early when she escaped, but ten minutes ago it got much worse. He turned and started to throw itself against the wall." Then I noticed, they were talking about Maverick!

The Dr. turned back toward me. "It seems like your friend is getting impatient. Can he hear you? At this distance? Could you have developed some sort of connection, even without any physical contact?"

I didn't answer, for a change, and the soldier became impatient.

"Dr. Kayla, please, can we sedate it?"

"Yes, you have my permission." She barely finished speaking and the guy ran off again. My chest tightened at the thought of what could happen to Maverick. "As for you, I need more samples before I have any conclusive results. Move it to the east corridor, on the upper level, the standard procedure."

She walked away from me, going to talk to the man next to the computer. Leaving me with Maxwell, a skinny little guy with funny glasses, and the two bouncers at the door.

He approached the stretcher, trembling, with a yellowish serum that should have been some sedative. He looked so nervous that I doubted he would be able to apply the needle in me.

"Hey, dude, I know you don't want to do this." I said in the calmest voice I could, given the situation. He did not answer me, and aplly the needle. Somehow that was the last straw, and I growled at him, who jumped back.

"Look, you guys are messing with the wrong people, I'll be able to get out of here one day, and you can be sure I'll remember your scent. I'll hunt you to hell. "

This time it worked. He widened his eyes and took several steps back, almost bumping into the door. I do not know why, but I found that very funny. I was still laughing when I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

______________________________________________

I woke up with a terrible headache, it looked like there was a cotton ball in my throat, and I felt very weak. Slowly, I tested the movements of my body.

I was able to sit and open my eyes, I was in a room completely white, very clear, and as empty as the other. When I remember this, I get scared, I try to sniff, but deep down I already know. Maverick is nowhere near. I look around and see only white, I almost miss the low light of the other cell, I don't smell anything, nor anyone here.

I stand and realize that I am no longer in heat. And I feel more alone than I've ever felt in my entire life. I could feel my wolf inside me in despair, our Alpha had not marked us, which meant he was not ours, never was.

I feel my knees weak and I sit down again. Suddenly all the humiliation and agony comes back to me at once. I feel useless, hurt and alone. And for the first time in a long time, I let go. I sink my head to my knees and cry until I can no more.

____________________________________________________

The days go by in that hell, and slowly, I'm falling into an almost catatonic state, not caring much about what happens.

The cycle is almost the same as in the other cell, except here the light is very strong, and never goes out, it seems like it is always day, and I can only sleep when I am too exhausted.

Sometimes I hear Dr. Kayla walk down the hall, she says some things that do not make sense to me, and she goes away for long periods of time.

The last time I stopped to count was new moon, which did not make sense since the last moon had lasted three days. And I couldn't count the days by my sleep, that is, I completely lost the notion of time here.

And still, I was very surprised when I felt the chills running through my body, telling me about my next heat. This shouldn't happen, it's impossible to have been three months. And I'm so far from Maverick that he shouldn't influence my heat.

But it happened, and as I squirmed on the floor, I could hear that woman approaching the wall of my cell.

"It's time. Put them together."

**Author's Note:**

> No, english is not my language, so if anyone have any interest in help me with beta-reading, it would be awesome. <3


End file.
